Questions of Faith
by R.N. Kinos
Summary: Faramir and Eowyn are set to get married, but they've been meaning to ask each other something...(one-shot)


A/N: I love this ship; it's so random! Long live Faramir/Eowyn! We love you! After reading this fic, please review. I would truly appreciate it! 

Disclaimer: I am not J.R.R. Tolkein or else I would be dead. Have fun! (I might have made some mistakes, but this is my first LotR fic. Please simply tell me what I did wrong, instead of flaming me.) 

Questions of Faith

By Aerowynn

It was the day before their wedding, a day for happiness, but both the bride and groom were a bit uneasy. They were surrounded by friends and family, but they needed to speak in private. Finally breaking away from their well wishers, Faramir and Eowyn took a walk around the garden. After idly chatting about the weather and other nonsense, Faramir finally turned to his bride-to-be and said, "I have but one question to ask you, Eowyn." 

"And I you" Eowyn said in return, "But what is this question you have to ask me, Faramir?" 

Faramir took a deep breath, "Eowyn," he began, hesitantly, "Do you love me?"

Eowyn laughed, saying, "Where did you think of such a question? Of course I love you, and with all my heart and soul!"

Faramir sighed, and at this she turned to him. When Eowyn saw the look in his eyes, however, she stopped smiling and, pulling Faramir onto a bench and sitting beside him, questioned, "Why did you wish to know this?"

"I was wondering if…if I was a second choice to Aragorn." Laughing bitterly, he turned away, not seeing the look of disbelief crossing his beloved's face. Faramir continued, looking in the opposite direction, "I mean, if you cannot have the king, you might as well have the Steward." Looking over the city from their vantagepoint on the hill, Faramir caught sight of the charred remains of the House of Stewards.

"And a second-class Steward at that." he murmured, not meaning for Eowyn to hear, but the wind was against him and carried his words to her.

"Oh, Faramir," she uttered, throwing her arms about him, "You are not second-class Steward, nor second to anything in my heart."

"Of course" Faramir replied, smiling down at his bride-to-be, "Nor you in mine. I just had a case of nervousness, about the wedding, you understand. Now, what was it that you wanted to know of me?"

"Well, it was actually about the way you were acting, but know I assume I know why now?" Eowyn turned a questioning gaze to Faramir, who nodded. The couple continued to look down on the city, in blissful silence.

"Look at the children, playing in the streets, just like ours shall be one day." Faramir whispered in Eowyn's ear, after a comfortable silence. 

She nodded, saying, "They must have felt so cooped up during the battle, locked inside their houses." Then the full meaning of his word hit her. "Our children, Faramir?" 

"Yes, Eowyn, our children," he replied, looking into her eyes.

She, in turn, replied with a kiss.

**************************************************************************************

Aragorn, Arwen, and Eomer were looking up to the couple from below the hill. 

"It is quite obvious they are in love, is it not?" Eomer said, watching his sister and her love, then turning to the King and Queen of Gondor.

"It usually is quite obvious, love." sighed Arwen, turning to her husband and smiling.

"But who would have guessed?" asked Eomer, "My sister and the second son of the mad Steward of Gondor?"

"It is my belief," Aragorn stated, "that Faramir has more strength of will and more wisdom than both Denthor and Boromir combined. He resisted the ring, did he not?"

"Yes, he did, and I believe what you say of him, concerning his father and brother." Eomer replied, looking at the king and queen.

"It is a shame that he never truly got the chance to be a ruling Steward." Arwen said, then turned to her husband. "But it is better this way. He has lordship over the land you gave him, and I believe he will like it best. I do not believe he ever truly wanted to be Steward."

"Why is that, Lady Arwen?" Eomer asked, looking at them.

"He did not wish to disappoint his people." The queen said, "They love him for being a great captain, and he did not want to lose that love by being a lesser Steward."

"It is getting rather chilly out here," Aragorn cut in, "Perhaps we should go inside."

With that the small company at the bottom of the hill turned and walked to the palace, leaving the soon-to-be man and wife alone.


End file.
